


Calum One Shot Thingy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Male Solo, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, and not very well written, but calums wanking and its all i ask for, i guess i couldve done better but too late now, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>officialgreenlight on tumblr said smth about calum wanking and here we are. anyways its super frickin short and idk what else to say. message me on tumblr malumsau if you have any requests or questions about anything and yeah :-) have a good day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum One Shot Thingy

Calum closed the door to his room behind him and locked it, jiggling the handle making sure it wouldn't open unexpectedly. God knows none of the boys know how to fucking knock to save their lives. He shook his head and pulled off his shirt standing in front of the body length mirror, admiring himself. Because well fuck he was a sight to admire and damn it he was going to stare at himself while he worked himself up.

  
Calum's fingers ran through his hair tugging gently, and he let himself exhale a deep breath. Fuck he was so turned on, and he had no idea why. It hit him while they were out eating and he needed release. His long fingers ran down his chest to his stomach, his nails scraping lightly at his skin. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he palmed himself through his jeans, a buldge showing through the black fabric.

  
He unbuckled his pants and kicked them off as he walked to the bathroom turning on the shower on almost the hottest it could go. Steam quickly filled the room and Calum discarded his boxers before stepping into the searing hot stream of water. He let out a small hiss as he let his skin slowly adjust to the heat. Beads of sweat collected at his hairline and he ran his hands along his wet stomach, letting the water pour over his shoulders. His hand wrapped around his cock tugging once and he tilted his head back letting out a sigh of relief from the contact.

  
Calum's hand moved slowly and his eyes flickered closed as his finger tips rubbed over the head of his cock gently. His free hand roamed his body, touching his sensitive skin delicately. He moved his hand quicker, his moans echoing off the walls of the bathroom and filling his ears. Hist grip tightened and he leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower, calling out mumbles of 'fuck yeahs' and 'holy shits'.

  
His stomach tightened repeatedly showing off his abs and he squeezed his eyes closed, coming closer and closer to his climax. He thrusted his hips, fucking his hand hard and fast and his knees quivered as he came loudly onto the white walls. His chest heaved as he tried to keep his balance. His hand continued to pump along his shaft, prolonging his orgasm and he thought he was seeing stars as he let his whole body weight lean against the wall.

  
Calum's eyes drooped down sleepily as he shut off the now cool water and stepped out of the shower, not bothering to wrap a towel around his waist. He sprawled out on his bed, running his fingers along his torso, letting himself come down from his high.


End file.
